


KakaSaku Dialogue Fic Collection

by Lulu_bae



Series: KakaSaku fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_bae/pseuds/Lulu_bae
Summary: A collection of fanfictions glorifying the KakaSaku ship made up of only dialogue.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: KakaSaku fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986970
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Pimple Popper

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is based on a different prompt. Feel free to put requests for prompts you want to see😊.

"Can I pop it?"

  
"No."

  
"Argh you're being difficult."

  
"I'm not seeing how I am."

  
"As a medic, I have the urge to fix things like this."

  
"It's clear it's not me whose the problem."

  
"It is you! You're goading me with that damn zit that looks ready to burst out of your skin."

  
"Hey, it's not my fault a large zit appeared on face like that! "

  
"But it is you that is stopping me from popping it."

  
"Whatever weird medic."

  
"Humph, old pervert."

  
"I'm not that old..."

  
"I'm surprised that you didn't pick on the pervert part."

  
"Why should I? It's common knowledge."

  
"Ha!"

  
"And after all, you enjoyed last night because of my perversions."

  
"Kakashi !"

  
"That's what you screamed then too."

  
"I hate you."

  
"Liar. You love me more than anything."

  
"Fine. Let's break up."

  
"I think the word you're looking for is divorce. And no. You love me too much for that."

  
"I don't love you when you're not letting me

touch that pimple!"

  
"Maa. Leave the pimple alone will you?"

  
"I can't!"

  
*Sigh* "Please just let it go..."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"Kakashi ?"

  
"..."

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"..."

  
"Are you angry?"

  
"*Sigh"

  
"Because of the pimple?"

  
"..."

  
"Jeez. I'm sorry for talking about it so much."

  
"Is it that obvious?"

  
"What?"

  
"The zit."

  
"Wait what!?"

  
"I rarely get stuff like this on my face. Seriously."

  
"Kak-"

  
"And now for the first time in ages, a zit pops up my face and starts taunting me like-"

  
"Wait, so all this time you're just feeling insecure about it?"

  
"Well..."

  
"Ha! The great copy ninja is insecure of a pimple!"

  
"..."

  
"But...all joking aside, you know it's not that bad right"

  
"..."

  
"Jeez Kakashi, I was just teasing you for it for fun. If I knew you felt so bad about it I wouldn't have. Besides, it's just a small zit. It doesn't make you look bad or anything. You're just as handsome as the day I met you."

  
"I don't believe you."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"Okay, remember the time we were in that party and you were swarmed by all those busty ladies? Did you find me...lacking compared to them?"

  
"That's besides the-"

  
"Answer me!"

  
"No I didn't."

  
"Why?"

  
It doesn't really matter how your body looks. I love you how you are, irregardless of your bust size."

  
"Well that's just the same thing."

  
"... Really?"

  
"Yep! You're the man I married and love with all my heart. A zit or two won't change that."

  
"*Sigh* You're right. I was being stupid. Sorry about my outburst"

  
"It's okay. You can apologize properly tonight."

  
"Little minx. I knew you were bad."

  
"It's your fault for corrupting me"

  
"Liar. You were bad far before me."

  
"Still your fault. You were a horrible role model when I was a kid. Reading icha-icha and all."

  
"Maa..."

  
"Kakashi ?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I love you."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
" Sakura"

  
"Mmmm?"

  
"I love you too."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"So...can I pop it?"

  
"No."


	2. Fat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: there is no right answer to the question "Do I look fat?"

"Shit. I think I'm getting fat."

  
"..."

  
"Oi Kakashi."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Am I getting fat?"

  
"..."

  
"Did you hear me at all?"

  
"Yes I did Sakura."

  
"Then why aren't you answering."

  
"I'm considering it."

  
"You- what exactly are you considering?!"

  
"I'm considering the best possible answer that won't end up with me in the hospital."

  
"..."

  
"So far I've found none."

  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

  
"Well... If I say no, you'll beat me up cause you think I'm lying. If I agree with you, you'll get angry and do the same. If I say 50/50 you'll think I was making fun of you and _then_ beat me up. And if I choose not to answer...well, three months ago is proof enough."

  
"Don't be a big baby. You were only in the hospital for two days."

  
"In which one and than a half were spent in a _concussion_."

  
"Well...I _may_ have overreacted a bit."

  
"Wouldn't put it past you especially now."

  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

  
"Nothing! I said nothing!"

  
"You _will_ repeat what you said to me now! And while you're at it, you haven't answered my question."

  
*Murmurs*"Shit. Talk about digging your grave."

  
"What was that?"

  
"I said nothing.'

  
"Hmm okay. Well I'm waiting."

  
"Sakura, all I'm saying is that it's okay to have a mood swing or ten because it's your hormones and it's natural. It's also okay to have added a little more weight than usual."

  
"Then I really am-"

  
"It's okay. Preferable even judging that you're _literally_ 6 months along. If you were any thinner with the twins in your belly I'd be worried."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Ugh. I'm sorry for overreacting like always. I just...feel so _insecure_ with this body I have now."

  
"You shouldn't. I love you the way you are. And besides..."

  
"Huh? What was that?"

  
"Um..."

  
"Tell me Kakashi."

  
*Sigh* "I actually kind _of...like_ you this way"

  
"What? Why?"

  
"It's stupid."

  
"Tell me anyways."

  
"Okay. Just promise you won't laugh."

  
"I won't laugh."

  
"Well, it's not like I didn't like your body before of course.l loved it. But now you look so.. so _soft_ everywhere and it makes me hard all the goddamn time when I think about it."

  
"Think about what?"

  
"The fact that it's _you_. Your body looking like this, preparing to give birth to my- _our_ children. I just feel so ... _horny_ thinking of it. So primal. Fuck. Now I'm hard again."

  
"I.... don't know what to say."

  
"I told you it was stupid."

  
"Well, at least you've proved one thing."

  
"What?"

  
"You are officially the last caveman on earth."

  
"O-oi"

  
*Laughs* "Kakashi I'm a medic. I've seen things like this before. I just never expected it to...happen to me."

  
"..."

  
"So...you really think I'm sexy like this."

  
"You can see the proof down there "

  
"Hmm...I can see it alright."

  
"Wait i- Oh my GoD"

  
"What is it?"

  
"Not here."

  
"I never took you to be shy of public places, with that icha icha you read."

  
"Well that will be sensible if you weren't about to blow me in what is supposed to be your _baby shower."_

  
"I can reschedule with the girls."

  
"..."

  
"Come on, my hormones are acting up again."

  
"Well desperate times should call for desperate measures hmm?"

  
"Ah! Where are you taking me now?"

  
"To our room where I can give my wicked way with you."

  
"Kakashi ?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I don't think I'll ever tire of you."

**2 and a half months later**

  
"KAKASHI!!!"

  
"Sakura-fuck my hand. _You're breaking my hand!"_

  
"NEXT TIME WEAR A FRICKING CONDOM!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put the giving birth scene there for fun 😁. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and know that I love and appreciate all of y'all. Requests for any dialogue prompts are open so feel free to comment your prompts below.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small dialogue fic between an adult teacher and an underage (3 months shy of 18) student m please note that everything implied to have taken place was all consensual without any sort of dubious consent.  
> I would also like to add that I was more liberal in the use of profanity in this dialogue fic.
> 
> Short blurb:  
> "Age is just a number."  
> "So are the years I'll spend in jail."

"This is wrong."

  
''Mhm"

  
"I shouldn't have done this."

  
"No shit'

  
"I'm going to get fired!."

  
"Kakashi. That's all you've been saying for the past 5 minutes."

  
"Oh Kami"

  
"And that as well."

  
"How the hell did this happen?"

  
"Well when a man and a woman like each other-"

  
"No. Not that. I mean..."

  
"Mean what?"

  
"I'm your sensei."

  
"Well that much is obvious. You're name tag is still on your shirt."

  
"I could get fired for this."

  
"Well we'll just have to keep it as our little secret won't we?"

  
"This can't happen again."

  
"Wait WHAT? Why!?"

  
"Sakura, you're more than half my age."

  
"I know"

  
"I'm 16 years OLDER than you."

  
"I got that."

  
"I'm old enough to be your freaking FATHER."

  
"Age is just a number."

  
"So are the years I'll spend in jail."

  
"Well you should have thought about that BEFORE you FUCKED my brains out in your car."

  
"I KNOW!"

  
"Don't shout at me! *Sigh* sorry about my earlier statement. It takes two to tango. I'm also at fault."

  
"No it's me. I'm your sensei your freaking high school teacher and way older and more mature."

  
"HEY-"

  
"I should have managed the situation. I should have said no"

  
"Well why didn't you?'

  
"Huh?"

  
"Why didn't you...say no?"

  
"I- I'm.."

  
"You feel the same way about me don't you?"

  
"Wait-"

  
"ITS TRUE! Your looks then weren't fake. You are attracted to me."

  
"Sakura-"

  
"All those times you stared at me-"

  
"Saku-"

  
And those tiny touches-"

  
"Sa-"

  
"They weren't just my imagination weren't they? God I fantasized so much I kept wishing it was real.."

  
"Sakura you need to let me-. Wait, you said you fantasized about me?"

  
"...mhm."

  
"And you've...liked me this whole time."

  
"Well.. yes."

  
"All those times you challenged my authority in class, all those times you wore those fucking short skirt and tight jeans, you were lusting after me?"

  
"Well.. yes."

  
"Fuck."

  
"And I know its the same for you as well."

  
*Sigh*

  
"Are you still going to deny it Kakashi ? If you do, I won't bother you ever again."

  
"I...can't deny it."

  
"..."

  
"From the minute I saw you, I was already attracted to you. You don't know how much. And then I saw your fiery personality. How you gave as good as you got. It was, to say the least, exhilarating and fucking hot at the same time. No matter how hard I tried not to-and believe me, I tried- it was inevitable."

  
"... Kakashi."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"It's the same for me too."

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"So, where do we go from here?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Are we together now. Like, dating?"

  
"*Sigh* as much as I want to, no. We can't do this."

  
"What! What's wrong? I thought we just discussed that we have amazing chemistry and mutual feelings."

  
"You're underage."

  
"Please. I'm just a few months away from turning 18."

  
"And you're my student."

  
'Your student who IS a senior and is graduating this year."

  
"And-"

  
"Kakashi."

  
"Yep?"

  
"Listen. I know that it seems like the odds are stacked against us. But look, by the end of the year there will be absolutely nothing holding us back."

  
"That's a naive thought."

  
"Well a girl can hope."

  
"..."

  
"So? Which is it?"

  
"It's a bad idea."

  
"Mhm"

  
"The worst."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"The most horrible idea I've ever."

  
"Hey quit bashing."

  
"But I don't want to stay away from you."

  
"Thank god."

  
"But we need to set up rules first."

  
"Oh I expected this."

  
"First, no PDA in the school."

  
"I didn't expect anything less. Wouldn't want anybody suspicious after all."

  
"Second, we only see each other twice a week."

  
"Wait TWICE? That's too little."

  
"Well we don't want anybody else catching getting suspicious do we?. At least not yet "

  
"I'm not happy....but I'll concede."

  
"And.. that's it"

  
"Really?"

  
"Yep. Anything you want to add?."

  
"Well...a kiss!"

  
"What?"

  
"You have to kiss me once every day "

  
"Isn't that a bit too..."

  
"Take it or leave it."

  
*Sigh* "Okay."

  
"So..this is it."

  
"Yep "

  
"We're dating."

  
"Mhm"

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"Well, it's getting late."

  
"Yeah. You have to go back home."

  
"Yeah... wouldn't want my mom and dad to worry. I guess this is goodbye huh?"

  
"I'd say more like goodnight."

  
"Hmm, that's better."

  
"Also Sakura."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"You have to stop calling me by my name. I'm your sensei remember?"

  
"Oh darling. The only times I will address you like that is in school, or when we're doing an...enjoyable activity."

  
"..."

  
"Well I'm going now. See you sensei~"

  
*Silence*

  
"Fuck. I think I'm in love."

 **Extra**  
Sakura walked at the pavements leading to her home. Even though she stayed up late, she could make the excuse of oversleeping with ino. Her footsteps soon stopped and she looked to the sky. Even though the path was dark and lonely, she didn't feel scared or alone.

  
Her eyes traced the moon that led her way. The silvery white illuminated the streets with it's beams, brighter that any streetlight. It's colour reminded her of the hair of the person she left. Her sensei. Her man.

  
The realization came to her as she looked at the moon. She turned away and kept on walking along with a small smile on her face.

  
"I'm in love with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter so much I just HAD to make an extra scene. Hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm so in love with the teacher student dynamic for KakaSaku so I thought I'll give it a go!   
> If you have any requests for a kakasaku dialogue fic feel free to write in the comments below!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
